Casino games such as poker, slots, and craps have long been enjoyed as a means of entertainment. Almost any game of chance that can be played using traditional apparatus (e.g., cards, dice) can be simulated on a computer. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, as does recreational gambling such as non-wagering computer game gambling. It is also likely that most new games will be implemented, at least in part, using computerized apparatus.
One reason that casino games are widely implemented on computerized apparatus is that computerized games are highly adaptable, easily configurable and re-configurable, and require minimal supervision to operate. For example, the graphics and sounds included in such games can be easily modified to reflect popular subjects, such as movies and television shows.
Computer gaming devices can also be easily adapted to provide entirely new games of chance that might be difficult to implement using mechanical or discrete electronic circuits. Because of the ubiquity of computerized gaming machines, players have come to expect the availability of an ever wider selection of new games when visiting casinos and other gaming venues. Playing new games adds to the excitement of “gaming” As is well known in the art and as used herein, the term “gaming” and “gaming devices” generally involves some form of wagering, and that players make wagers of value, whether actual currency or something else of value, e.g., token or credit. Wagering-type games usually provide rewards based on random chance as opposed to skill. In some jurisdictions, the absence of skill when determining awards during game play is a requirement.
One poker game that has been developed to enhance player interest is discussed in US Patent Publication 2008/0146305 (hereinafter the '305 application), which is commonly called “Ultimate X” Poker. In this prior application, a poker game is disclosed that includes a multiplier value that can increase between poker games as long as the player achieves a winning hand. For example, in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the '305 application a player in a multi-hand poker game has a multiplier value associated with each level of three-hand poker game. If the player receives a winning hand on one or more of the hands, the multiplier value for that hand level is increased for the next game that the player wagers on. The increased multiplier values continue until the corresponding hand on a particular level does not result in a winning hand. This disclosure is limited in part, however, because most hands are not winning hands. For instance, the excitement of a received multiplier can quickly fade when the next hand is not a winning hand.
The present disclosure describes methods, systems, and apparatus that provide for new and interesting gaming experiences, and that provide other advantages over the prior art.